Changed Chapter 2
by Pikabi
Summary: This is when Nine meets some new friends that just happen to be Zoey's friends kids. Nine's adventure begins. Review please and tell me if I should make more!


"Mentor?" I wondered aloud. A grin slowly took over her face. "All fledglings have a mentor. They teach and help you get over problems be it personal or otherwise." She said. "Oh." I whispered, it seemed the only appropriate response. "Wait, how did you know I changed my name to Nine?" I questioned suspiciously. "Oh, Nyx told me. She also told me you had something to show me. Is that true?" Well, Nyx _did _tell me to tell her but… okay I guess she should know. "Uh, yeah. She told me to show you this," I grumbled as I clumsily pulled of my sweater. I bared my neck and _she _gasped. "Oh, my. Oh, my." Zoey murmured something to herself then held up a mirror to my neck so I could see. Half expecting not being able to see myself I glanced into the mirror and nearly stopped breathing. A choker like tattoo circled my whole neck. _My whole neck!_ It looked like a lace that clasped in the front with this strange image. It was a full moon in the middle with one crescent on the right side and one on the left. Then throughout the whole tattoo was the letter nine in intricate symbols. "Sh-sh-she said it wouldn't by noticeable," I managed. "Well, I guess she… well, I don't really know her intentions." Zoey choked out. Regaining her self control she calmly said, "Let's get you to your dorm, ok? Oh and the rooms are now co-ed so we can't guarantee you'll be with a girl." Oh great. Just what I needed. Not. But I followed her anyway.

We approached a large carved wooden door with a small steel bench next to it. The door creeked open slowly and she led me through to a corridor filled with doorways. Zoey stopped at a door with a nine above it. How appropriate. "Nine, your stuff is already inside so get settled and your roommate will tell you the rules and give you your schedule. Ok?" She asked sincerely. "Huh?" I asked for I had been dozing since we had reached the door. Then I remembered what she had said so I quickly replied, "Oh, uh yeah. Thanks really." I reached for the handle and stepped inside. It really was nice. My fluffy pink comforter had been laid out upon a bed along with my downy feather pillow. A sweater with a strange symbol across the left breast was put on top of the wooden oak dresser. My stuffed animal horse, Mabel, was here also_. I might actually have a good time. _I thought. I turned to thank Zoey but she had left already. "She always does that. Leaves mysteriously." A rough voice said behind me. My body swiveled around to face a cute looking boy. He had sandy blond hair that was down to his chin, a nice chin I guess, a perfect nose, light blue eyes, and a well muscled body which I could tell because he had no shirt on. _Ugh, just my luck. Nine never was my lucky number._ I thought already annoyed. "Ok, if this is gonna work I have a few rules. First, leave the toilet seat down. Next, stay in _your _bed. And final, _do not _get on my nerves." He chuckled and smirked. "Your not the first person to say those things but those people didn't _really _mean it." He mocked sliding closer. "Well, I do!" I said edging away. "Stay on your side of the room, hand me my schedule, and tell me where to go and the rules, ok? Good." He just grinned and extended his hand. "Look, I didn't really mean it. I was just joking." He sounded sincere so I hesitantly shook his hand. "I'm James Night. Son of Erik Night. He's a teacher here. And you are?" He asked looking at me quizzically. "I'm Nine… oh, I didn't choose a last name now that I think 'bout it. Ooh! I know… McKinnon. I'm Nine McKinnon." I grinned like I'd accomplished something big. "Okay so here is your schedule and just behave that's, like, the only rule… except no drinking human blood. Here's a map of the school. So off you go to lunch!" I shivered at the thought of blood. But I was a Vampire. Or at least a fledgling. "Ok, will you walk me there?" I asked suddenly wanting his company. "So you want to be friends? Then show me what your hiding on your neck. Yeah, I can tell your hiding something so show me." He requested. "Uhh… I don't know. I don't think I should show you…" I mumbled. "Aww, come one!" James pleaded. I reluctantly removed my sweater once again and like Zoey he gaped. "You're a Chosen?!" _Huh?_ "A what?" He broke his gaze away from my neck and scanned my face. "A Chosen is the name of a person who's been Marked by Nyx. So far there's only two. You and Zoey." "Oh… ok. Let's go to lunch." I said distracting him from the current conversation. It worked. He was totally caught up in it talking about how he wanted me to meet his friends. I pulled back on my Gap sweater and thought the whole way there. _I'm a Chosen? Is that what I am? Well, at least I'm not alone In this. I got Zoey and James and hopefully all his friends. We arrived at the Cafeteria. It was like a normal lunch room. The tables were red and there were kids already seated at them. James led me to a table where a mocha colored girl, a white blonde, a brown haired boy, and a brunette girl in okie clothes only she had a red mark. "Nine, this is Taylor Cole." James said pointing to the black girl. "Hey I'm Shaunee Cole's daughter. I like your name. What's your last name?" Taylor asked. "Oh, it's McKinnon." I answered shyly. "Hey no time for talking! I need to introduce Nine here to all of you guys!" James snapped. That quieted all of them up. "This is Britanny Bates." He said pointing to the blonde. Britanny managed a quick wave and whispered, "I'm Erin Bates daughter," She said before James yelled at her. "This is Danny Maslin." He said pointing to the brown haired boy. "He's Damien Maslin's adopted son since Damien doesn't like girls." He said before Danny could. "And this," he said pointing to the brunette in okie clothes. "This is Stevie Rae Johnson. She is still the same after fifty years because she's a red fledgling." He said. "Hey y'all!" She said with a serious okie twang. "Nice to meet 'ya Nine!" _


End file.
